The Begotten
' |image= |series= |production=40510-510 |producer(s)= |story= |script= René Echevarria |director= Jesús Salvador Treviño |imdbref=tt0708616 |guests=Rosalind Chao as Keiko, Duncan Regehr as Shakaar, Peggy Roeder as Y'Pora and James Sloyan as Dr. Mora Pol |previous_production=The Darkness and the Light |next_production= For the Uniform |episode=DS9 S05E12 |airdate= 27 January 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) The Darkness and the Light (Overall) Alter Ego |next_release=(DS9) For the Uniform (Overall) Coda |story_date(s)=Unknown (2373) |group="N"}} |previous_story= |next_story= }} Summary The station is buzzing with the news that Kira has finally gone into labor. But Odo is surprisingly uninterested, having his own "baby" to deal with. The former Changeling has purchased an ailing infant Changeling from Quark, and, after Dr. Bashir heals the creature, begins the task of trying to teach his "child" to shapeshift. He is clearly displeased when Dr. Mora, the Bajoran scientist who "raised" Odo, arrives on the station to help. Dr. Mora and Odo immediately clash over how to best raise the Changeling. Odo, still angry at the invasive methods Dr. Mora employed with him, hopes to reach the infant through encouragement. Mora, however, insists on probing and measuring the little creature, to Odo's horror and disgust. Unfortunately, Odo makes little progress using his own methods, and Mora is quick to point this out. Odo refuses to even consider the doctor's expertise until Sisko informs him that Starfleet Command wants Odo to establish communication with the Changeling as soon as possible — or lose the infant to Starfleet. Unwilling to give his "baby" up, Odo has no choice but to listen to his old nemesis. Using Dr. Mora's equipment, Odo employs electric shocks — the same methods Mora used to teach him to shapeshift, to prod the changeling into holding several basic forms. As he experiences his first success, Odo tries to resist bonding with Mora, who, when he taught Odo, experienced the same sense of pride Odo now feels. However, they are both amazed when the creature forms a face with eyes, and uses them to peer at Odo. The moment brings Odo and Mora together — especially when Mora admits to Odo that his caring seems to have helped him form a connection with the baby. Mora's support helps Odo to finally forgive him and actually thank him for helping him to become more than a simple lump of organic material. He invites Dr. Mora to celebrate their success with a glass of champagne, and Mora happily accepts. Odo winds up at Quark's, where he offers his heartfelt thanks to the Ferengi for changing his life. Unfortunately, the happy mood is shattered when Odo receives word that the little creature is dying. Desperate, Odo begs Dr. Bashir to save his "child," but there is nothing that can be done. Odo then takes the goo into his hands and begs the little creature not to die. It does anyway, but as a final "gift" to its mentor, the infant changeling merges into Odo and restores his shapeshifting abilities. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # The O'Briens' baby is born without an umbilical cord. This could be an effect of the odd circumstances of its gestation. Nit Central # Ryan Smith on Thursday, April 22, 1999 - 10:05 pm: I guess Odo can make working electronic components from his person. Think about it. The dying Changeling infant infuses itself into Odo's body, restoring his shapeshifting abilities. Odo shapeshifts into a bird, leaving his cloth uniform on the floor of the lab. His commbadge is visible as a glint off the lights. After he finishes, he morphs back into his humanoid appearance, commbadge and all. Seniram Assuming it’s not a fake... # Shouldn't the First Minister of Bajor have his own shuttle? That could make him an obvious target for kidnappers and/or assassins. # Rene on Wednesday, July 07, 1999 - 3:03 pm: Why does Starfleet think that the baby changeling would anything about the Founders and the Dominion? It was sent out at the same time as Odo...so it would have as much knowledge of the Dominion as Odo has during the first two seasons of DS9....ZERO! NOTHING! Jesse on Wednesday, February 22, 2006 - 10:45 pm: Perhaps they were more interested in learning about the physiology/biology of a Founder rather than learning whatever knowledge the shapeshifter might possess. # Mark Stanley on Monday, November 22, 1999 - 5:08 am: Spoilers for In Purgatory's Shadow!!!! Could the Bashir changeling have linked with the baby and saved it? Or did 'Bashir' fear being revealed if the baby learned to communicate, and help it along to death, or ignore a way to save it? Keith Alan Morgan on Monday, November 22, 1999 - 5:37 am: Ooooooh, good one. I doubt 'he' would have killed it, although he might have turned a blind eye to it. On the other hand, maybe the sick Changeling was delivered to Quark intentionally by a disguised Founder to see how Odo treated it? Since it was sick & dying nothing would be lost if it was turned over to Starfleet and if Odo saved it the Founder could 'rescue' the baby before Starfleet came to take it. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine